


9102年了，还有冷战组的刀

by jiaoqi



Series: 时政与历史 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi
Summary: 所谓的冷战，就是我捧着花盛装出席只为参加你的葬礼





	9102年了，还有冷战组的刀

卧槽今天刚看到的

一向不受阿尔弗雷德上司待见的{纽\约\时\报}昨天再度爆料称阿尔家官员承认，早在2012年就已在俄罗斯电网中植入恶意代码，可随时发起网络攻击。并且，由于担心特朗普“搅局”，官员们在犹豫是否告诉他细节。

目测川建国同志要疯了，

这边支持率猛跌，再浪啊浪啊大选还要不要了。那边阿|曼|湾油轮事件持续发酵 ，亚瑟声称支持阿尔,一郎不服特|朗|普要求伊朗重回谈判桌.背后还有王耀在虎视眈眈着贸易战。而阿尔家某女权组织为了抗议特朗普所代表和推动的种族主义、仇恨、恐惧和军国主义，决定让特|朗|普宝宝气球在阿尔弗雷德生日当天升空……

反正是一团乱麻。

一地鸡毛中的川建国在风雨飘摇中大声呼喊：“{纽\约\时\报}的报道是假的，是叛国行径，是人民的敌人！！”

阿尔弗雷德：”你484傻，叫那么大声干啥，你想让全世界都知道hero早在2012年就计划好了要去偷伊万布拉金斯基的内裤吗？？？你给劳资闭嘴“

吃瓜群众王耀：“噫你家上司都说了是叛国了，就是证明有这回事了？？”

阿尔："说出来你可能不相信，是大伊万先动的手，"

伊万布拉金斯基：”你个不要脸的，又准备撸起袖子干了是吧“

============================================

我今儿看到的时政是以下：

[女权组织：特\朗\普宝宝要在美\国独立日当天升空](https://news.sina.com.cn/w/2019-06-16/doc-ihvhiqay6120975.shtml)

[美\国被爆料入侵俄\罗\斯电网，特\朗\普怒怼纽\约时报“叛国”](https://mb.mbd.baidu.com/85rn2rl?f=cp&u=9209e1eb50c5ffb1)

============================================

作为一个吃冷战组的人，我曾无比期待特\朗\普上台以后他俩能发点糖。

然后我发现我还是太年轻了……

阿尔家的这个上司，既不发糖也不发玻璃渣，他只想发疯。


End file.
